


blood, sweat, and tears (and a little rain too)

by everythingnowhere



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, SnowBaz, agatha is shook, and they were roomates, as usual, baz does not suck at sports, baz is far gone for simon, baz is good at sports and simon likes to watch him play, baz is oblivious, but baz is a vampire so, but is that unusual? no, dev and niall know whats up, dont kill me, holy shit, i dont know much about football/soccer, look i just needed a title ok, lots of pining, no blood really, penny always knew, simon actually realizes his feelings, simon sucks at sports, simons in love, simons practically drooling over baz tbh, slow burn but its actually worth it, something anyway, sorry - Freeform, the mage has some weird ideas, theyre on a football team, theyre seriously great man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingnowhere/pseuds/everythingnowhere
Summary: Simon spills a pitcher of punch on Baz, leading him to a few "surprising" realizations.Baz has always been weak (for Simon).aka, Baz is (somewhat) oblivious and Simon is not (for once).





	blood, sweat, and tears (and a little rain too)

Baz was sitting at Simon’s table, right next to him. Today he had been late, his table already filled. The only open spot was next to Simon, and Baz had been forced to sit there. He was silent.

Dev and Niall had gotten seats at their usual table, so it was just Baz. 

Simon was chattering away with Penny, when his hand slipped and he knocked the pitcher of punch right onto Baz’s white shirt. 

“FUCK, SNOW!!” Baz yells. His shirt is sopping wet and stained pink. “Sorry, Baz,” Simon says and smirks.

It was an accident, but not one Simon regrets. Baz blushes with embarrassment, and stomps off. 

When Baz's shirt was wet, Simon could see Baz's chest muscles. He had stared, not meaning to. He's so fit. Simon hates it, hates HIM. 

Fucking Simon Snow. What a bastard, Baz thinks. Then, Simon comes barging into the room. Baz rolls his eyes. 

"Snow, you're a clumsy idiot." Simon shrugs. 

"Oh, fuck you."

"You wish," Baz says, and smirks as Simon sputters. 

Simon ignores him the rest of the night.

Baz goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Simon stares at him as he leaves, not even realizing it.

SIMON 

I don't know what I'm feeling for Baz right now.

BAZ 

I'm hopelessly in love with him, and he does this. Fucker.

I can’t be surprised, though.

_________________________________________

I step out of the shower and he's already asleep, snoring softly as the moonlight hits his curls. 

I stare at him, taking in his beauty. 

I long to kiss him, but he’s straight. So straight, and not to mention, my worst enemy. 

What a rough setup. He hates me. 

I go to sleep, hoping these thoughts will go away as I sleep. To be expected, they don’t. 

I’m back in the nursery, as the vampires attack. I watch my mother twist fire through her fingers, and I watch her get bitten, sending herself up in flames. I watch myself get bitten, and I wake in a cold sweat. 

Simon’s standing over me. Was I yelling? I’m not sure. 

“Baz,” he says. Growls it. 

“What, Snow?!” I say, exasperated. He grits his teeth. And walks away, out of the room and to breakfast. 

What the fuck?

_______________________________________________

SIMON 

I don’t know what I was trying to say. He was yelling, and I was watching him, and then he woke up and I didn’t know what to do. 

So I left. 

And now Penny is talking to me, chatting away as I stare into space. Baz isn’t here yet, though. I wonder what he’s doing. 

“SIMON!” Penny says and snaps her fingers in my face. Was it really that obvious that I wasn’t listening? 

“Hi Pen,” I say.

“You’ve been spacing out the whole time! Are you okay?” She says with a worried tone. 

“I’m fine,” I say slowly. “Just tired.” She shrugs at me but brushes it off, a worried look in her eyes. She sighs, “Ok,” but looks at me suspiciously. 

Baz shows up, makes a big entrance. I stand up, and sit down quickly. Penny glares at me. 

Baz smirks, but breakfast finishes, quickly, and I’m headed to my first (incredibly boring) class. I’m thinking about him all day. I didn’t know he was so fit. I mean, he’s amazing on the football field, but I guess I had never really thought about it, him, like that. 

I mean, he’s my mortal enemy, so why would I? He should mean nothing to me. And he doesn’t, because I hate him. He’s a bloody jerk. He just happens to be fit, apparently. 

_____________________________________

BAZ 

Simon Snow has been acting weird this entire day, staring at me during classes and looking away when I catch him. 

Of course, that just gives me a better chance to look at him. Admire the way his curls fall, his cheekbones and face, and scold myself about how I, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, should not be feeling this way about his worst enemy. 

I’ve been such a disappointment to my entire family, haven’t I? What with the gayness, being a vampire, and being so bloody emotional. 

“Baz?” I hear. Dev. 

“What?” I snap. He smirks at me.

“Thinking about Snow?” Ugh. He had figured it out and confronted me last year. 

“Fuck off, Dev,” I say to him. The teacher is droning on and on about magickal science, and I turn to pay attention. I regret confirming it for him. I should have lied. 

Nothing but hell since, from him. I made him promise to tell no one, though, thank god. 

I look away from the front and see Snow staring at me through the corner of my eye. He’s not subtle at all. I pretend I don’t notice and continue to sit through the rest of the class. 

Afterwards, I’m walking through the halls and back to the room when Snow gets too close and spills his tea on me. Again. 

“Fuck, Snow!” I sputter. “Again? Really?” 

He’s got a strange look on his face. “Fuck off, it was an accident,” he spits out. 

Right. Accident. The boy hates me.  
I walk faster up to our room, and I’ve just taken my shirt off to change it when Snow slams the door open. I sigh and turn to face him.

His eyes immediately turn to my chest, and I almost blush. Good thing I didn’t feed last night.

I put on my shirt quickly, and Snow’s face is red. I drop my bag onto my bed, flip Snow off (I hate pretending to hate him, but he can be really fucking annoying sometimes), and go down to football practice, slamming the door behing me. 

By the time that’s done, I’m sweaty and my hair is messed up. I quickly take a shower. I don’t like it when anyone sees me messed up like this. 

I leave the locker rooms and go to the catacombs. Dinner isn’t for another hour. I have time.

I drain a few rats, and go back up to the room. I check for any bloodstains before I leave the catacombs, though. Snow’s up in the room. His magic is practically broiling - I can sense it, that’s how bad it is. 

Smells like smoke and ash. I hate it.

_______________________

I drop my bag onto my bed and go into the bathroom to escape him.

It feels like I’m suffocating, and I turn the shower on again.

I get in, hoping it’ll make his magic more bearable. It does help, a bit. 

I get out a few minutes before dinner, and he’s already gone. 

His magic is still in the air, but not nearly as bad. 

I go down to dinner, and take my time to think (about him). 

He’s bloody gorgeous, but he hates me. 

I wish he didn’t hate me. 

Every time he looks at me, furious (usually), or just staring, his lips slightly open (mouth breather), I want to kiss him. 

I’ve been in love with him since fifth year, and all I could do then was watch him follow me around and be paranoid. 

It’s been torture. 

It’s going to end in flames, one of us dead. 

Which one, though, I wonder.

I’d probably give my life for his, if I had to be honest. 

I can’t resist him, I’m drawn to him. I can sneer at him and walk away, but a part of me will always say, Baz, go back. 

I’m in love with him, and it’s the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. 

He’s not there. Probably talking to the Mage about something dumb. The Mage is all Peter-Pan. 

It’s not a good look. 

He just looks greasy. 

Bunce isn’t there either. Probably studying. I hate to say it, but she’s brilliant, gives me a run for my money. 

I sit down across from Dev and Niall. They’re talking about football. “Hey, Baz,” Niall says as I’m sitting down. 

“Hello, Niall,” I say. 

“Did you hear about the football team?” He says. What? 

“What about the football team?” I ask him cooly.

“Snow’s going to be on it now,” he says, annoyed. “The Mage wanted him to be on it.” 

“What?!” I nearly spit my drink. The one thing he has no relation with, that’s mine, doesn’t haunt me with him, ruined? Fuck no. 

Dev raises an eyebrow at me. “Yeah.” 

“Oh, FUCK no,” I growl. “No fucking way.” No way. This can’t be happening. 

I’m ruined. 

________________________________

SIMON 

Today is my first day with Baz on the pitch. He keeps glancing over at me and glaring. 

I don’t give a fuck. I don’t want to be here anyway. The mage thought it would be a good idea.

I don’t agree. Baz is just going to kick my ass, because he detests me. I don’t blame him. 

I’m much worse than him. Sweatier, too. He looks like a god. Ruthless, gorgeous. 

I could look at him forever. 

Until he catches my eye. Mouths, “What are you looking at, Snow?” 

I look away, a blush blossoming on my cheeks. Damn. 

“Wake up, Snow!” 

__________________________________

Baz immediately goes back to the locker room, showers quickly. He’s long gone by the time I’m done.

I climb the stairs wearily to my room. I’m exhausted, that’s rare. 

Baz isn’t there. I climb into bed. I don’t care that he hates me, and will probably kill me in my sleep.

I sleep. And I dream of Baz. 

Baz is crying. In the darkness, I can’t see his face, but I can hear him. 

He must think I’m asleep. He’s loud, though. Sobbing. 

This is so strange. It feels like-- a violation of trust, something like that. Baz is the strong one- he’s never been touched by my insults. 

I’m the one who starts crying from HIS insults. 

I wonder when he got back. The clock next to my bed shows the time: 3:12 AM. 

It must have been recently. I lay in my bed, silently listening (and overheating). 

It breaks my heart that he’s crying like this. I don’t know why.

I shut my eyes and try to get back to sleep.

______________________________

In the morning, unlike usual, Baz is already awake and in the shower. I wonder if he got any sleep last night.

Then he emerges from the bathroom looking spotless and sharp. 

My breath catches in my throat. He glances at me and says, “What are you looking at, Snow?”

I blush and stammer, “I’m- I’m just looking.” He sighs.

“Look somewhere else.” 

I’ve -almost- forgotten about the crying last night. How can he look this good already?

He’s good at hiding. Always has been.

I look away, and shove my shirt on. Throw my things in my bag and slam the door. 

Baz doesn’t bat an eye.

BAZ 

I was crying last night. Not easy to admit, but I was. 

Snow has been taking over my life. He’s everywhere I am. Almost like fifth year, except maybe less -- stalking. 

I thought I had football. The one thing that was - untouchable.

Maybe the Mage did this to spite me. 

I wouldn’t put it past him. 

I quickly get changed. Snow’s staring at me all the time now-- he must think I’m “plotting”. 

He’s been acting strange lately. 

I go through the day incredibly bored, and every time I look at Simon in my classes he catches my eye and looks away quickly.

Then it gets to football practice. Simon is stumbling -- he’s absolute shit at this. 

I can see coach cringing. Simon’s a disaster. The worst part is you can tell he’s trying so hard.

The Mage should probably have thought this through more. Afterwards, I’m long gone by the time he even stumbles into the locker room. 

He comes up to the room as I’m doing homework and sits on his bed.

“I’m absolute shit at football,” he says. Yeah, no kidding. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Snow.” He stays silent. 

A few minutes of silence pass by before I speak up. 

“I could teach you.” I say it because I'm weak. Weak for him. 

I immediately regret it. 

“Really?” he says, his eyes wide. Fuck. He’s adorable. 

“Sure,” I sneer. “You need the help.” 

He ignores the last part. 

“Tomorrow, after practice,” I say, and go down to dinner. 

I pretend not to notice that he’s grinning. My heart doesn’t need that. 

______________________

Simon meets me at the right time. He’s sweaty from practice, and his hair is ruffled. 

I try to teach him the basic moves, what he needs to know. 

Some strategy, too. He seems to be doing (slightly) better by the time I stop.

He looks me in the eye and says, “Thanks, Baz.” 

And he’s gone, just like that. 

I sigh.

SIMON 

Baz is bloody gorgeous.

I think I’m in love with him.

BAZ 

I am truly, hopelessly, desperately in love with Simon Snow, and he hates me.

I trudge to the catacombs to feed. I didn’t last night, so at least I couldn’t blush. 

I would have, like mad. 

He didn’t even seem pissed at me, at all -- almost like we have a truce.

I don’t want to fight him. 

I want to kiss him. 

And I want him to kiss me back.

SIMON 

I get back to the room and Baz isn’t there. I shower, and take my time.  
Baz is so EFFORTLESS on the field. I’m clumsy, constantly tripping over myself. 

He seemed to actually care, though. I hope it lasts.

By the time he gets back I’m asleep. 

I dream of football and Baz. The perfect combination. 

_______________________________

Classes speed by quickly. I have a big test tomorrow, so I spend a lot of time studying with Penny. 

It’s been cloudy all day. I think we still have practice, but it’s supposed to rain, I think. 

That’s okay, I like the rain. 

I haven’t seen Baz all day, and I don’t miss football practice. 

He shows up, admittedly late. That’s unlike usual. But he’s good on the field, even better than usual.

He pokes me in the shoulder when he takes a break. 

“We’re still practicing after this, Snow.” 

“Okay,” I say, and smile at him. He looks shocked for a second, but quickly regains his composure and walks away quickly. 

I’m sweaty and gross. I still suck at this, but I think I’m a little better, maybe?

Baz will always be better than me, and that’s okay. It’s his thing. 

I like watching him play. I’d rather watch than participate, and he was made for this.

He’s hardly even broken a sweat. He scores a goal, and the other scrimmage team groans. 

He’s probably the best one on the team, if I had to be honest.

Practice finishes soon, and Baz waits for everyone to leave as I sit on the benches.

It starts to rain. 

Baz stands in front of me. “Get up, Snow.” 

I want to kiss the frown off of his face. 

I stand up and we walk toward the field. He shows me a lot about the game, but I’m barely listening. 

I’m just thinking about him, and then he crashes into me, and knocks me over. 

“Shit!” he says. He’s on top of me. The rain makes his hair stringy and it sticks to his head. I struggle to catch my breath. 

He doesn’t move.

BAZ 

I’m on top of Simon Snow. 

“Sorry,” I say. 

“It’s okay,” he says breathlessly. I should move. Why am I not moving? 

He’s not trying to move. He’s just looking up at me. 

I want to kiss him. 

And I do.

SIMON 

Oh.

Baz is kissing me. 

His lips are cold. I reach up to cup his face and kiss him back.

BAZ 

He’s kissing me back. I think I’m dreaming. 

His hands are wet. Crowley, he’s good at this. Doing something with his chin. 

He must have done this before. It’s so good. 

He pulls back from me and I pull in a shuddering breath. 

“Simon,” I say, and my voice cracks. I cringe. I've always been weak for him. 

He doesn’t say anything, but kisses me harder.

The rain is cold. But he’s warming me up.

He pushes me off of him, and I’m scared for a moment until he pulls me back to him. 

I kiss him again. I bite his lip gently and he moans into my mouth. 

Oh. I think I’m melting. 

I’m shivering. It’s cold. Simon notices and says, “Do you want to go upstairs?” in between kisses.

“Yes,” I say, and step back from him. I regret that immediately. It’s cold. 

He takes my hand and smiles at me, and we walk up to the room. 

He immediately takes his wet shirt off, and I barely have time to do the same before he’s pushing me onto my bed and kissing me again.

He’s so good at this. I kiss each of his moles on his chest and neck and face. 

“Baz,” he groans. 

I wonder how long he’s wanted this.

SIMON 

I’m hot, overheating, but Baz is cool. He’s cooling me down. 

He’s good. At this. I wonder if this is his first time. 

He’s kissing my moles, and I run my hands through his hair. I want his lips back on mine, so I gently tug his head up to me.

He’s rubbing my back now, and Crowley, how have I gone so long without him?

He’s perfect. Gorgeous. And maybe, just maybe, mine. 

“Baz,” I mumble, and he cuts me off with a kiss before I say, “Can we be boyfriends?” 

“Bloody hell, yes,” He says. I kiss him harder. 

The kissing starts to slow down, so he starts to get up. 

“No,” I say gently. “Please don’t go.” He looks at me and his face softens. 

“I’m just getting out of these wet clothes, and I suggest you do the same.”

He closes the door into the bathroom behind him, and I put on dry underwear and shorts. 

He comes back out in a second and I’m pulling his lips to mine. 

“Baz..” I whine. “Come lay down with me.” 

He grins at me. I wish he smiled more.

He gets in bed next to me and we kiss for what feels like hours. 

____________________________

BAZ 

He wakes in my arms. It’s the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long, long time. 

His hair is sticking up everywhere and he’s groggy with sleep. He smiles softly at me.

I kiss his cheek and then his lips. 

I can’t tell if this is real or a dream. 

We slowly get up. Simon doesn’t want to miss breakfast.

Before we go to breakfast, he kisses me softly. I grin into it and he pulls me closer. 

His lips are red and swollen. I did that. 

We walk into the dining hall together. Simon veers toward Penny and Agatha, and I go over to nudge Dev and tell them I’m sitting with them today. 

They don’t ask why. Good men.

They come over with me, and I sit down next to Simon as Penelope and Agatha gawk. 

Simon smiles at me. Agatha is bristling, ready to fire. Penelope just smirks and says, “I knew it.”

“What are you doing here, PITCH?” she half-yells. I look at Simon and he grins.

So I kiss him. He leans into it. 

“Am I not allowed to sit with my boyfriend, Wellbelove?” I sneer. Dev claps me on the back. 

He smirks at me. “Nice,” he says. I came out to the two of them ages ago. 

Penelope just smiles. She’s always been smarter than necessary. 

________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to write (two weeks is a long time for me, writing something like this), I've been really busy. I've got a bunch of cool ideas, too, so that's coming. Just probably not for a while. Like I said, I'm super busy.
> 
> Also, depending on what I post first, the next one probably won't be slow burn. (but it might be. probably not though? I've written a lot of slow burn lately.)


End file.
